Shorts
by Kate Skywalker
Summary: Padmé seems to have an issue with one particular article of Anakin's clothing. A shameless PWP.


The moment she saw him lounging around their apartment in his loose, low slung sleeping shorts, animalistic urges took ahold of her mind.

They were given a rare chance to laze away the afternoon and spent it doing practically nothing. Last night, when Anakin first came home, naturally ended in making sweet love in the comfort of her king-sized bed. She recalled the feeling of utter adoration his tender loving gave her but a part of her craved his aggression, his ferocity and passion. Usually, despite his public image, Anakin was quite a sweetheart when it came to intimacy, through his purity and innocence that surprised her, he sought to worship her body with gentle kisses and rubs, never even thinking about fucking her hard and senseless. And that's why her sudden urge felt so demanding. She wanted him to take her and slam into her without mercy, for once letting go and not caring about being slightly rougher and handling her with less gentleness.

They were preparing to watch a Saturday's night movie on the Holovision, before going to catch up on their much needed sleep and Padmé, lying about on her huge, oval couch, comfortable in her short summer nightdress, almost dozed off before Anakin made it out of the fresher, with this single, bloody scrap of cloth hiding his delicious body, tantalizing her about what it covered.

Shamelessly, without him noticing, she admired the lean muscles that rippled across his long torso, lingering longer around the area of his belly, defined by the elegant lines of muscle and sinew, down to the trail of light hair that led to his groin. His shorts were slung so low she could almost see the top of his pubic hair and when her gaze slid even lower, she could see the outline of his cock, soft but impressive still, swaying slightly when he walked.

Head lowered, he didn't even notice her hungry gaze and came to stand near the Holovision, tinkering with Force knows what, unconsciously giving her a perfect view of his muscular backside. He could have as well walked naked. The thin clothing hid nothing and only served to heighten her want. When he finally turned to join her on the couch, he was stopped in tracks by the wanton look in her eyes, her perfect lips slightly open, as when she was intent on something, dark eyes gleaming.

"I want you, now," was the first thing that came out of Padmé's mouth and after a second of gawking at her, it made Anakin chuckle nervously.

Smiling adorably, he came to stand before her and held out his natural hand to help her up. Padmé didn't hesitate before she grabbed his curly golden head and drew him down, rather roughly, to her level, making him bend, and kissed him. Hard. Her starving tongue touching his in a passionate play that didn't fail to imitate the movement of the upcoming act.

Nonchalantly, her fingers quickly mapped the area of his broad back as they travelled down to finger the band of his shorts, pushing them down his lean hips quickly. She slowly stroked over the area of his lower belly, fully aware he was very sensitive to her touch there and made him trade places with her, pushing his chest and motioning him to sit on the couch. Now standing in front of him, Padmé shrugged out of her silken nightie, leaving him to finish undressing her by pulling down her small panties and then gaze admiringly on her petite, naked body. She never felt more desired than under his consuming gaze.

Her movements slow and hypnotizing, she came to kneel before him and splayed his legs, so she could move between them. Delicate hands came up to whisper soft touches along the surface of his long legs, sifting through the barely visible yellow hairs covering it. She stopped to move her right hand to grab his cock, palm immediately stroking in a seamless rhythm, exactly how he's shown her he liked, what made him moan. All the time Anakin stared at her, speechless, grunting softly and closing his eyes under the sensations she was arousing. A moan of her name echoed through the darkened chambers when she kissed the tip of his now hardened cock and drew him slowly into her mouth which was not necessarily an easy feat - he was anything but small. Her right hand was busy with slowly stroking his hardness in time with her licks of his tip, her left came to softly play with the dangling sack beneath, not wanting to make it feel left out.

A few licks and kisses to his shaft later, she relinquished him from her mouth, much to his disappointment since she knew he wasn't known to last long, either inside her or in her mouth, she wouldn't want to push him too much. Before she stood on her legs, Anakin suddenly grabbed her and pressed his lips on hers, rather forcefully, tugging her petite form on his lap so his large hands were able to physically marvel at her beautifully curving hips and round backside, the cold metal of his right hand slipped along her spine to bury into the rich curls of her mahogany tresses while her own arms wrapped around his neck, to keep him close.

His hips thrust up impatiently beneath her and as he was nudging her to take him inside sitting like this, Padmé broke their passionate kiss with a delightful pop and fixed him with a wild stare.

"I want you to take me from behind. Hard and deep." As if in contrast to her plea, she kissed him on the nose very sweetly and added, "My love."

Smiling through hooded eyes, Anakin sat up with her still wrapped around him, preferring to take her as they were so he would be able to see her beautiful face as she shattered, his utmost wish was to make her happy to the rest of their days and so he did dutifully. Lowering her back on the couch he watched as she turned on her stomach and slightly propped her arms on the armrest, lifting her hips invitingly, just right for his hips to align with them. There was something erotic about the sight of her in this vulnerable position, completely at his mercy, combined with the view on her arching back and backside, briefly reminding him the first time he saw her in that backless gown, more than a year ago, at the lake, when their love has just began to blossom. He felt slightly guilty about liking this position of power, since it felt a bit impersonal but the pulling need to bury his long cock inside her tight, wet heat was stronger. Strong hands held her hips as he began to ease the tip of himself inside her. A loud sigh echoed together with a whimper from her own. Padmé gripped the armrest as she enjoyed the feeling of completeness with her husband, his body filling her completely, until there was not an inch left void. Her hips twitched impatiently but Anakin still took time to prop himself above her and place open-mouthed kisses between her shoulder blades, continuing up to reach her nape – one of her weakest spots. Gently using his teeth to bite the place where her neck met her shoulder, he began moving. His thrusts were long and deliberate first but Padmé's twitching movements against his body commanded him to quicken his pace. Soon, their hips were colliding in perfect rhythm, not too fast and too sluggish, their skin slipping against each other as they sought to reach the desired outcome for their efforts.

Padmé pushed her backside into his stomach more forcefully and twisted her upper body so her hand could grip his curly hair and tug his face closer for a kiss. Their tempo hit a frantic pace when suddenly, she felt Anakin pulse inside her, signaling the release of his seed followed by one last agonized moan, he breathed deeply into her hair and palmed her breasts gently. Wanting to finish before he softened, Padmé didn't waste time and managed few last thrusts into his stomach and Anakin's hands came to help her as one of them still fondled her soft breast, rolling her nipple gently, while the other travelled further over her belly, lower to circle her clit. Few rubs on her sensitive button combined with the feeling of him still hard enough inside her had her experience a longed-for climax, accompanied by her moaning his name.

When he felt himself finally soften, Anakin slowly slid out of her and collapsed on her back, nearly crushing her into the couch with his heavy body. His exhales tickled her shoulder as she maneuvered them to lie on their sides, so that he wasn't crushing her.

"I bet your fellow Senators would be shocked if they knew you had this in you," Anakin murmured playfully into her shoulder and Padmé's only answer was a naughty giggle.


End file.
